Bronchos copy is a technique of visualizing the inside of the airways for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes and includes an insertion of a bronchoscope into a patient's airways through the nose or mouth to allow a physician to examine the airways for abnormalities. An endobronchial ultrasound device may be used to provide further information to aid in diagnosis. Sizes and dimensions of biopsy channels provided in these ultrasound devices vary by manufacturer. Presently, endobronchial ultrasound devices are formed with one of a luer connection and a flange connection to permit engagement thereof with another medical device. A medical device designed for use with a biopsy channel of a particular ultrasound device is not necessarily compatible with a biopsy channel of any other ultrasound device. Thus, the physician is limited to only one particular model of the ultrasound device for use in a treatment procedure. There is a need for an adaptor which can provide a secure, fluid-tight connection between the treatment device and any suitable ultrasound device.